A Story About Jenna
by Amethyst Nighthut
Summary: As the title says, its a story about Jenna.


A Story About Jenna

* * *

I do not own the rights to any of the characters here. If I did, I might have a decent amount of cash, among other things. Anyways, enjoy, and I hold no responsibility to the state of the reader's mind after reading this. The story that is, not this little note here.

* * *

"How did this happen? Why him?" 

Sighing and pulling her legs up to her chest, Jenna looked down at her feet, her long brown hair cascading over her shoulders, unrestrained for the time being. She sat on her bed, almost as still as a statue, all while her mind was running around, her thoughts a storm of questions.

"Why him? I mean, why did I have to fall in love with him? Out of all of them... out of everyone... why him?" She said softly to herself.

"Its not like he doesn't make me laugh... and I do get angry with him but never for long. I mean, he annoyed me more often than anything else. So why... why did I fall in love with him?"

As she kept herself pulled in a ball, trying to figure out when and how she fell in love, the sounds of footsteps heading for her room interrupted her train of thought. Looking up, Jenna saw her mother standing in the doorway, looking back at her with concern.

"What's the matter? Why aren't you out with your friends celebrating? You all accomplished quite a feat together, and you should all be together for the festivities." She said, walking over to her daughter.

"I know mom. Its just... Things have gotten kind of complicated with me and the others." Jenna replied.

"Oh? Is it something bad?" Her mom asked.

"No... Its good actually. Its just that... I mean..." Jenna tried to say, but the words escaped her as she thought about her plight.

Jenna's mother smiled lightly at her daughter, realizing what was the matter, even more so when she saw the red creeping across Jenna's face.

"You've fallen in love dear, and none of them know that, now do they?" She asked.

Jenna's face turned even redder, and she nodded a bit.

"Well... Sheba suspects, but for the most part, they don't know." Jenna replied.

"I won't tell you what to do Jenna, but you really should go out there none the less. Your friends, and your loved one, will start to wonder and worry about you." Her mother told her.

Nodding some more, Jenna started to get out of her bed.

"Besides, they're all fine men, and as long as its not your own brother, everything will be fine." Her mother added.

"And if it was?" Jenna asked, a bit cautiously.

Her mother sat on the bed for a while, searching for the words, before sighing a bit.

"While I can't say for certain of your father, I would still love you both. Now why don't you go out there and enjoy yourself, okay?" She finally said.

Jenna smiled lightly and nodded.

"I will, but not before I get changed."

* * *

The party was in full swing in the middle of the town. There was music playing, children and adults laughing, psynergy spells flying in to the sky and making pretty displays, and people were just enjoying themselves immensely. Everyone was dressed nicely for the occasion, even if the part seemed more informal than formal. Even Garet was having the time of his life, entertaining kids with stories of their escapades. 

"So there we were, with beaten and battered, running down to our last Psycrystal with no way of knowing when the end of the battle would come. So I commanded Ivan to give Mia the crystal, so that she could have the energy to continue to heal us while I went and unleashed my Heat Wave psynergy on the massive beast. Of course, just as Mia used the crystal, the attack hit and shattered Saturos and Menardi's fusion, causing the two to fall to their deaths in the middle of the Venus Lighthouse." He said.

"Funny... if I recall that fight, Isaac was the one who scored the final blow on them, not you Garet." Mia said, smiling lightly as she walked up to the group.

"Aww... come on now Mia... couldn't I have just had that one? I mean... it wouldn't have hurt, right?" Garet replied, disappointment in his eyes that his great story was ruined.

Isaac and Felix, who were watching from a distance, both looked at each other, sighed, and shook their heads, knowing full well that Garet would most likely end up loosing out on looking cool in front of the kids.

"So Isaac... What are you going to do now that you've saved the world?" Felix asked his fellow Venus Adapt.

"What is there left to do really? I've explored the world over, and saved it, or at least as it is now." Isaac replied.

"How about settling down with a girl? Now there's a fight I'd like to see you fight." Felix said.

"You're not trying to hook me and Jenna up now, are you?" Isaac asked.

Felix laughed, shaking his head a bit.

"No, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, none of you are really good enough for her, but then again, I am her brother." Felix said.

"Speaking of Jenna," Ivan said as he and Sheba walked over to the Venus Adapts. "Where is she? I haven't seen her at all tonight."

"She can't still be getting ready, can she?" Isaac asked.

"There she is!" Sheba said, interrupting Felix before he could say anything.

The four of them looked over and watched as Jenna made her way over. Jenna had done her very best to look as nice as possible, as stunning as she could, and it was paying off, at least more so with her friends than it was in general. She smiled lightly as she saw the rather shocked looks on the faces of her male friends, laughing lightly.

"You three look like you saw something amazing." Jenna said.

"So which one of them are you all dressed up for?" Sheba asked, teasing the Mars adapt lightly.

"I... I just thought I'd dress up nice like the rest of the town, okay?" She replied, face quickly reddening in response.

"I, for one, think you look amazing Jenna." Garet said, a slight blush on his own face as he walked up to them.

Jenna smiled some, even as Garet took her hand and kissed the back of it lightly.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, getting a nod in response.

"I've got the next one!" Isaac called after them as they walked off.

"She's old enough to make her own decisions... she knows what she's doing... there's nothing you can do about it... but I still don't like it." Felix said to himself, trying to keep from unleashing Judgement on Garet.

* * *

Later that evening, after the party had been dying down, Jenna had walked off to spend a bit more time to herself, smiling lightly. She had a wonderful time, dancing with all her friends and watching as her brother tried to restrain himself from killing them. 

The fiery adapt carefully sat down on the grass, looking up at the night sky and at the stars.

"Such a beautiful night... and who knows how much longer we would have had to see this had the seal not been broken." Jenna said softly to herself.

Shaking the bad thought from her head, she let herself relax and enjoy the view, slowly starting to close her eyes as the warm wind tried to lull her to sleep.

"Take this you monster!" A voice yelled out.

"Monster?! Where?!" Jenna cried, looking around as her senses woke up fully.

It was then when she felt a cold splash of water hit her from above, soaking her completely. Sputtering, she quickly stood up and looked around, soon spying the culprit, a Mercury Djinni. Backing up some, it waved its red tail at Jenna.

"O-oh... Hi Jenna..." It said.

"Fizz... get over here... now." Jenna replied, the anger present in her voice and eyes.

Slowly the blue Djinni walked over towards the Mars Adapt, looking very much like a young child about to get punished by their parents for doing something very bad. Jenna was just about to admonish the Djinni, her mouth opened and ready to go, but her anger left her before she could even get started, causing her to sigh and to sit back down, picking up the Djinni in her hands, bringing it up to eye level.

"How many times do I have to tell you Fizz? Look before you leap!" Jenna told it.

Fizz nodded as best as a Djinni could, tail hanging limp and down.

"I know Jenna, and I promise I won't do it again." It said.

"That's what you said the last time, and the time before that, and the time before that. Its almost as if the guys are putting you up to this. They aren't, are they?" Jenna asked.

"What? No! I wouldn't do this to you on purpose Jenna! I don't have any reason to do this to you on purpose!" Fizz replied.

Jenna couldn't help but find herself laughing lightly at the Djinni's response. Sighing and smiling some, she put the blue creature down in her lap.

"Don't worry about it Fizz. Just stay with me for now, okay?" She said.

"You're not upset at me Jenna?" Fizz asked.

"No, I am. Its just... its nothing Fizz. Don't worry about it." Jenna told it.

"Alright then. I'll protect you Jenna! Any monsters that decide to show up will just have to get through me first before they can even think about landing a hand on you!" The Mercury Djinni said.

Jenna smiled and nodded, not wanting to deprive Fizz of its self appointed mission. As she sat there, with the Djinni in her lap, the two of them staring up at the night sky together, Jenna realized that it didn't matter how it happened, or why it happened. All she knew is that the little Djinni in her lap, that Fizz had stolen her heart, and there wasn't anything else in the world that felt right to her.


End file.
